


Big Iron on his hips

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Iron, F/M, Faunus dominated world, Femdom, Happy Sex, Harmes, Impregnation, Loving ses, One fatal slip, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, cunninlingus, ruby red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune knew that in his world he needed to be strong. If he wanted to keep his freedom he had to do it by force. Ruby knew she had to be strong. If she wanted a mate she had to take one by force. And their paths meet in one dusty road in a showdown to change their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune was never going to have a  _ good _ day. Jaune sighed as he felt the air hit his head, he heard the scared chattering of the bar. He really was not going to rob the place. He was just a human. A human trying to get a drink without the faunus losing their shit and trying to put him if he was lucky in a home or B if he was not and let's face it, he was not the  _ stocks _ .

"P-please! I don't want trouble!" The bar owner a cubby raccoon faunus said as Jaune sighed the gun was not helping. Jaune looked down the massive pistol in his hands was certainly  _ not _ helping his case when it came down to him being friendly. The  _ Big iron _ as he called it was placed strategically on his hip as he leaned over the bar, the damn pistol might have been categorized as a handgun but it looked more like a cannon.

The barrel was over a half a foot long and thicker than his forearm. The cycling chamber was near the size of a softball and the weapon was thicker than most people's legs.

It also didn't help that Jaune was pointing the weapon in the general direction of the bar owner mainly because he didn't trust faunus not to make any  _ sudden moves _ that might harm him. Jaune sighed he did wish that humans and faunus could have better relations. They needed the other after all. Faunus made up ninety percent of the world's population.

The all-female species of humans with animal parts attached to them ruled Remnant and humans... well if you were a female your life expectancy could be measured in seconds and if you were a male it was time for you to  _ assist _ the glorious cause of the faunus everywhere and help sire the next generation of faunus. Jaune was  _ supposed _ to do that. The youngest child of a famous faunus mercenary Isabella Arc and her human mate Nicholas. The youngest of the seven lion faunus siblings Jaune grew up with near unimaginable for a human that is wealth and prosperity.

He could do almost anything he wanted provided he put his dick in whoever was asking him and made no fuss about said intercourse and Jaune was golden!

But as it turned out Jaune would rather keep his dick in his pants away from every clawed hand and rough cunt that came his way in favor of taking the families trade shop and making the Big iron he put on his hip.

"Look I'm not trying to kill anyone ok?" He asked the bar owner the chubby raccoon did not believe him, her eyes shook as her tail looked like it had been hit by a lightning bolt. 

_ Is it the gun? I think it's the gun. She must not like looking at it. _ Jaune thought as she whimpered.

"I know who you are human! You are Jaune Arc! The outlaw lone Ranger!" 

\-----

Ruby Rose was going to be  _ famous _ . 

"Come on Ruby you can do this! Remember the saying! Red like Roses!" Ruby thought the wolf faunus gulped as she looked at the piece of paper in front of her. It ready simply.

**Bounty. **

**Name Jaune Arc. **

**Status Rouge Breeder. **

**Wanted Alive. **

**Cash Reward, 5,000,000 Lien upon living capture. **

**Secondary Reward. Mated for life to the outlaw, or outlaws that bring him in ** ** _Alive. _ **

**Warning. Extremely dangerous. Do not approach without caution. Crimes. Larson. Murder. Theft. Destruction of property. Damage to government buildings. Heresy. Fraud. General indecency.**

The list went on and on as Ruby gulped this was it! This was her big score! 

She had been laughed at when she joined the Outlaw's guild. The guild of faunus that trained to track down rogue humans and used them as breeding stock rather than buy an expensive and usually sub-quality breeder from a farm or having to buy a black market one that was definitely of inferior quality. 

The rouge humans always had the best fertility and looks and Ruby was  _ smitten.  _

_ He looks just like dad. _ Ruby thought as she stared at the paper the wolf faunus' red ears twitched a bit as she saw the picture. Jaune Arc the Long Ranger as he called himself looked just like her father Tai. Ruby-like all faunus was a mix of human and faunus. There where no faunus males so her father was a human. 

Her father had  _ also _ been a rouge human. He had led the faunus government on a wild goose chase for over twenty years including her mother and aunt! Some of the best Outlaws in the world seemed to always fail to catch him in time and turn him into the breeder he was supposed to be. 

But time patience and luck prevailed and her aunt Raven and mother Summer took Tai and after  _ thoroughly _ breaking his spirit as well as his pelvis they made him into the house husband lover that all males were supposed to be! Tai was broken in by her mother and aunts pelvises and Ruby was very happy to call a human daddy! 

And looking at Jaune? Well, he looked like her dad but younger. Calmer features on his face and a brighter smile. Jaune smiled widely in his wanted picture bright blue eyes sharp yellow hair, a black eye and giving the middle finger to whoever the hell it was taking the photo. 

"That doesn't matter Ruby. It's just like you said! You are going to go in take him down subdue him! Ride him until he can't speak your name! Put a collar on him drag him back to the guild and show them that you have what it takes to be an Outlaw!" Ruby said as she smirked. 

The human’s precious  _ freedom _ was on borrowed time when she was on the case. Ruby made sure that her gun was loaded, Jaded Rose was loaded her armor was sturdy, her skirt was pressed and she even had her  _ fresh _ Beowoufl lucky panties on! Nothing could go wrong for Ruby! 

Ruby Rose or as her outlaw name called her  _ Ruby Red _ was ready her pistol loaded with stunning dust rounds, oh Jaune might have gone on reading but he made one fatal slip. He was going to be bred even with the big iron on his hip.

\-----

_ "Outlaw! _ There is an Outlaw here! We are saved!" Some woman yelled as Jaune groaned. He looked back out as the bartender screamed her tail puffing down in joy. Jaune put down his shot glass as he frowned.

"Oh thank the divine goddess! We are saved!"

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Jaune said as he stood up from the bar he yawned taking his big iron with him. He had killed Outlaw's before he had killed a  _ lot _ of Outlaws before. And this one was just like the rest. 

_ "~Oh you might have gone on living but you made one fatal slip. When you tried to take the Ranger with the big iron on his hip.~"  _ Jaune said as he walked out of the bar to see whose funeral he would be arranging this time. 

\-----

"Human Jaune! I am here to take you in! Come quietly or I will breed you in public!" The  _ adorable _ if soon to be missing her chest cavity wolf faunus shouted. Jaune sighed she was  _ adorable _ cute reddish-black wolf ears with a crimson tine on them. Her chest was barely developing or was it fully developed? He could never tell with faunus sometimes they looked flat as a board and were a decade  _ older _ than him or younger with bodies with hips and breasts seemed to defy gravity and  _ spat _ in the face of physics. This was neither. Ruby looked  _ about _ right for a slight younger faunus. C cup chest shape hips feminine legs adorable pout. 

_ Too bad she picked today. I wonder what color her guts are? _ Jaune thought as he sighed. Today was a good day for a fight, but a day that Jaune did not want to kill someone. Especially if they were younger than him. 

"Let's settle this!" Ruby said as Jaune sighed.

"If you insist."

"I do!" Ruby shouted there were forty feet between them when they made their play. The crowds gathered at the windows everyone held their breath. They knew this handsome Ranger as about to see his death. ~ _ About to see his death~ _

_ "Draw!"  _ Ruby shouted as she reached for her gun-

_ BANG! _ Ruby Red had barely cleared leather before a bullet fairly ripped, Jaune shot her right in her chest. Her gun  _ exploded _ as it was blown apart! Ruby felt her chest  _ cave _ in. The gun that she was so proud of was torn open, Jaune's bullet bore trough it sharing it to pieces she felt her flesh ripped open as blood exploded out of her mouth.

Ruby let out a silent cry of pain.

" _ Mommy?" _ Ruby asked before she fell on her back and went _still_.  Jaune sighed as the town  _ retreated _ everyone made their way back to the buildings scared shivering as Jaune shook his head. 

"You might have gone on living but you made one fatal slip. When you tried to best the ranger with the big iron on his hip." Jaune said smiling turning twirling his gun in his holster before-

_ "Mommy...." _ Ruby said as Jaune paused she moaned groaning in pain. Her legs kicked feebly-

"You're alive?" Jaune asked as Ruby whimpered a pathetic whining sound came from her as she heaved blood flowing as she twitched on the floor. 

" _ Fuck me," _ Jaune said as he did something  _ very _ stupid. 

\-----

When Ruby opened her eyes she was in pain, her vision was blurry as she looked around. 

"Hello? Where am I?" She moaned her lungs felt like they were on fire the crackling of fire-filled her ears as she looked around. The sky was full of stars, night had fallen massive thick trees surrounded her and there was a campfire lit as-

Ruby tugged on her hand they were bound by rope. She panicked her instinct kicking in she struggled before her chest felt like it was being ripped open.

"Don't struggle you will only reopen the wounds," Jaune said her human quarry looked down to her as he walked back that massive gun still on his hip. Jaune was dressed in leathers obviously stolen or handcrafted judging from their shoddy appearance.

A pair of dusty leather pants, and slick grimy coat. He had a hat on his head with more than a few bullet holes in it and his face was covered in old caked dirt. 

His boots stomped on the dirt as he put more logs on the fire. 

"You need to rest."

"Let me go!" Ruby shouted weakly growling baring her fangs even if she knew that would do nothing to help her. She was completely at Jaune's mercy right now and he could do anything he wanted to her. 

_ I can't believe it, this is how I die, the guild was right. I should have never tried to be an Outlaw. I can't even manage to wrangle one lowly human! _ Ruby thought as a tear fell from her eye. She let out a low defeated whimper and-

"Ok. Enough of that. Stop whimpering before I shoot you ok?" Jaune asked as Ruby growled she looked up to the human her body burned her lungs felt like they were on fire. 

"You... why did you save me? You could have let me die why save me?" Ruby asked as Jaune sighed. Jaune  _ despite _ having put down his fair share of Outlaws just like Ruby but  _ competent _ had one fatal slip. He was  _ soft _ at heart. Jaune could not take people in pain. For any amount of time hearing people in pain made him  _ physically _ ill. 

That was why he used the Big Iron. It was a massive hand cannon that normally killed on impact. Jaune killed his enemies in one shot and therefore had no qualms with their quick and most importantly  _ painless _ or as far as he could tell painless deaths. A bit hypocritical maybe but it was something. 

But now? When the initial bullet did not kill the target? Jaune felt odd... he felt his heart twist as a knife was put through it. Jaune sighed as he slowing looked down to the tied up faunus. She was baring her hangs but as soon as he raised his hand she whimpered. turning her face as Jaune sighed again.

"I won't hurt you. But I need to look at the wound. Please let me help."

"Why are you helping me human?"

"Because I want to ok? Now move." Jaune said Ruby growled one but allowed him to check her wound. Jaune smiled the wound was bad not as bad as he thought the Big Iron usually just killed you in one shot. But someone the bullet seemed to break? It broke apart when it hit Ruby's gun and was sent into shards of shrapnel, lacerating her chest and ripping it open. 

Jaune looked down into her wounds he and dressed and cleaned them as best he could but it was not perfect. He would need to clean them more as time went on if they were to get anywhere. 

"You... you are not going to kill me?" Ruby asked the sock clear in her voice as Jaune nodded.

"I don't want to. But if you really want to die."

"I don't!" Ruby shouted as Jaune nodded his head. 

"Ok then let me clean your wound." He said as he put his hands on her chest. Ruby whimpered partly in pain partly out of sheer embarrassment. She had never had a human touch her chest. Even if the romantic tension could have used an upgrade this was a lot!

"He's touching me! He's touching me!" Ruby whimpered s Jaune shook his head.

"Yes. My hand's are near your breasts do you want me to lick them?" Jaune asked his voice not betraying a hint of ulterior motive as Ruby’s face almost burst! 

"What?! NO!" Ruby whimpered her face beet red as Jaune nodded. He knew he did not have the medical supplies to heal Ruby but she was a faunus... Jaune groaned as he looked down to her.

"Your wounds need to be cleaned and disinfected... do you have aura?" 

"I... I do..." Ruby said both knew what that meant as Jaune sighed. Faunus was  _ very sexual  _ creatures and they had the strange downright baffling ability to heal their bodies if they had the magical spirit barrier they called aura unlocked with _orgasms_. If a faunus had _repeat_ orgasms they could heal almost any injury if they had aura unlocked that is. And since they _literally_ ate human cum to live that was not too surprising... Jaune knew that if he made Ruby cum she would heal herself and if she did that? he could let her go be on his merry way and never have to see her again a day in his life!

Jaune sighed as Ruby blushed her face went cherry red as she knew what he was about to do.

"Ok. You know what's going to happen so let's just get it over with ok? I'll be gentle." Jaune said as Ruby nearly went into elliptic shock. She felt her brain short circuit as she knew that words were not coming out of her mouth. 

_ I... what? Does not compute. Jaune... I'm going to lose my virginity!? _ Ruby thought as she had no idea how but this was going to work!? Jaune was going to breed her! Ruby had no idea how life had just decided to work out but this was great!

_ Ok, Ruby, you can do this! So what if you are not on top!? That does not make a difference! When you tell this story you will be the one that escaped him and broke free! Overpowered him and rode him into submission!  _ Ruby thought as Jaune sighed her looked Ruby up and down she was beautiful in her own right. 

Smooth pale skin, a nice curvy body. She was lithe very thin for a faunus with a medium-sized chest short black hair with reddish tips on them and an adorable pair of wolf ears sticking out of her head. 

Ruby whimpered as Jaune ran a hand down her soft creamy legs Jaune noticed that she was soft, softer than most faunus of an Outlaw guild. 

_ Has she even hunted before? _ He thought before reaching her calves. He squeezes down causing Ruby to yelp! 

"My calf!" She yelped squirming in place her face beet red Jaune squeezed her calf again that was the more toned part of her body. Jaune smiled as he squeezed her calf. Ruby whimpered into the air shaking her body as Jaune smirked. 

"Ok let's get this done. Nice legs by the way." Jaune said as he moved his hands further up Ruby's legs stopping at the red skirt he slipped it open making Ruby squirm! Her hands pulled at her bds as Jaune paused...

"Beowulf print panties?  _ Seriously _ ?"

"Shut up!"

"Are these made of cotton? Did you grandma give them to you?"

"I said shut up!" Ruby said blushing wildly as Jaune sighed.

"As you wish he said as he pulled Ruby's panties down. Ruby let out an eep! As her dripping pink slit was exposed with a bit of red black pubic hair covering the top.

_ Oh, goddess! He's going to take me! To rut me! He's going to breed me- _ Ruby never finished that thought as Jaune took his hands and spread her legs. Jaune dove face-first into Ruby's cunt and began to  _ lick _ .

"AHHH! No fair! That's  _ cheating! _ " Ruby said as Jaune began to go down on her. All it took for the faunus to heal was her to cum multiple times. And if he ate her out that was the quickest way to do it. 

_ Eating ain't cheating _ . Jaune thought as he devouring Ruby's pink slit. His tongue ran up and down her dripping wet entrance, darting in between her small dripping pink velvety folds, her legs spasming as Ruby kicked and whined. Her body let out a sharp whimper shaking and jolted like someone had stuffed a live wire in her as Jaune went down. He took his hands and massaged her breasts, making sure to  _ press _ down onto them as he ate Ruby out.

Jaune put both hands on her small breasts, Ruby was not the most developed of any faunus but she was  _ perky _ . Her chest was like putty in his fingers as he squeezed them. The wolf faunus squirmed in her bonds her arms pulling at her restraints as Jaune teased her sensitive chest. Even thought her leather armor Ruby felt her nipples hard into peaks as Jaune devoured her cunt as he attacked her on both ends.

She let out a pained whimper of pleassure as Jaune devoured her sex. Jaune licked her special nub at the top of her cunt making the fauns howl! She screamed as the  _ first _ orgasm of her young life was taken from her.

Ruby let her head tilt back as she howled into the night her legs wrapping around Jaune’ head with a  _ surprising _ amount of force. Dragging him into her spasming pussy, Jaune’s face was covered in her cunt’s spasms spattering coating Jaune's already covered face in her love juices. Jaune never stopped eating her out, licking sucking and devouring her spasming over stimulated sex making the faunus  _ mewl _ . 

Ruby's first orgasm was soon followed by another Jaune  _ attacked _ her cunt eating it, voraciously darting his slim human tongue deep into her cunt, ignoring her pained whimper her needy whining her legs  _ grabbed _ him by the back of his head as Jaune felt his air supply slowly diminished, as he pushed his face in hard, even with her  _ heavenly _ pale thighs turning into makeshift ear muffs for his head. Jaune still heard Ruby screaming in pleasure her body already healing from the  _ debilitating _ shrapnel injuries he had given her. Jaune pushed deeper into her cunt her pink lips parting as he shoved his lips furth into her taking time to go to the tip of her spasming squirting sex  _ sucking _ on her exposed clit making Ruby see stars as she  _ howled... _

  
  


_ \----- _

"I... I'm sorry Yang... Ruby..." Blake said as the horse faunus growled. Yang punched the table as she let out a scream.

"That idiot! I told her to wait for me! I told her not to go alone! And now look at her!? She's got herself killed!?" Yang shouted her eyes went red as Blake paused, her horse faunus best friend was enraged at the death of Ruby Blake knew that Ruby was too young to even consider this but... she wanted this life.

"Should I tell Summer?"

"No... I'll do that and this human? Signed a  _ death _ warrant for his pelvis." Yang shouted as she walked out her baby sister was dead and that piece of shit was alive? Yang was not going to kill him even at the worst of times Jaune was a human and she was a faunus. She did not think the goddess would ever forgive her if she actually killed a human but if she brought him back broke his pelvis with her own and put him on free use for the rest of his miserable life and made him give back to the world what he took?

"Oh, that? That can be arranged." Yang growled as she marched off...


	2. Dragon Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune learns a dark secret from Ruby, Yang catches up to her sister but soon falls victim to the big iron and needs mor of Jaune's special healing. After that? A certain pair of cat faunus put aside their differences to hunt down a rouge human...

"So... are we just going to walk until we die?" Ruby asked her human captor. Ruby was still a bit limp legged as Jaune pulled her along. Jaune sighed he knew that he really should have either killed her or let her die back in the town. Still, water would have saved Ruby's life possible but no.

Jaune had to be the hero and now? Now Jaune was escorting a faunus that wanted to kidnap capture and  _ breed _ with him until neither of them would walk. Jaune sighed he felt an urge to simply shoot Ruby in the head. End this quickly painlessly and without suffering. But if he did that... well, it would not be the first time he killed a faunus out of a dull. 

_ That's how I got Ilia.  _

Jaune thought memories of one of the only faunus to not be killed in one hat narrowly dodging his attack before Jaune blew her chest cavity wide open as she tried to parlay. Jaune never thought ill of her Illia seemed nice but she was nicer in the ground with a hole in her that he could jam his fist through. 

_ Nothing personal. _ Jaune thought as he walked tugging on Ruby's rope. The adorable even in Jaune's own highly jaded opinion faunus yelped! Ruby yelped as Jaune pulled her forward she almost tripped on a rock and went careening face-first into the dirt. 

"Hey! I almost fell!" Ruby whined a small growl leaving her lips as Jaune shook his head.

"Then watch your feet." Jaune yawned as he saw Ruby stumble the faunus almost tripping as Jaune groaned. 

"You really need to watch your step. If you fall you might get hurt and unless you  _ want _ me to heal you again I suggest you watch your step." Jaune saw the faunus blush Ruby whimpered as she looked away her face bright and cherry red as Jaune groaned. 

"Of course you would. You liked how I healed you huh?"

"N-no I did not! I didn't like it at all!"

"You say that but you were screaming my name last night."

"I was not!"

"You were, hell you screamed so loud I was worried that a bear was going to find us."

"I was not screaming! And you should be more worried about a Grimm than a bear!"

"If it was a Grimm it would be attracted to negative emotions. And since the last thing you where giving off was negative emotions I doubt that they would come within a quarter-mile of us."

"You! You idiot human! I was not screaming! And even if I was! Which I was  _ not _ thank you very much!"

"You where." 

"You were enjoying yourself too! Don't think I didn't notice you keep licking! You enjoyed eating me out last night! You thought that it was fun right? Hah, I bet you don't have an excuse for that do you mister smarty pants!" Ruby said grinned wickedly at Jaune anticipating her wine-

"You taste good. What else can I say? You have a tasty cunt that I like to lick what's so special about that?" Jaune asked as Ruby froze. If it was possible for Ruby to go any redder she would bust. Ruby screams internally her face going beet red as Jaune saw the steam rise and shoot right out of her wolf ears. 

Jaune saw Ruby look like she was about to burst!

"You! What do you mean!?"

"I said you have a tasty cunt."

"What are you talking about!?" Ruby squeaked her face redder than her skirt as she fought against her roped bindings. Ruby flushed in her ropes as Jaune sighed. He looked down at Ruby as he led the faunus down the road. Jaune still wanted to leave her and put a bullet in the back of her head for good measure but doing that now seemed a bit redundant. Ruby was not a threat to anyone and she seemed to be more of a neutral party in his life. Or well not a neutral party but more of a dependant of his. If Jaune wanted to she would be dead before she could even understand what had even happened. 

"Where are you going to take me?"

"Don't know."

"What are you going to do with me?" Ruby asked even if Jaune had saved her life ti did not make sense for him to keep her around for long. Best case scenario Jaune would let her go blindfolded and restrained. Not enough to be stuck but enough for him to get away from her before she could tell others where he went. 

"I don't know. I have not really thought that far ahead yet." Jaune admitted as Ruby gulped.

"What would you say if I told you that I was not going to tell anyone where you went?"

"I would say that it would be hard to tell someone where I went if you are dead," Jaune said not even bothering to turn his head. Ruby let out a whimper as she felt her legs shiver. 

"I... I know that you don't like me."

"That's a nice way to phrase it."

"I know that you must think I am a bad person."

"You did come to rape me so I'm pretty certain that you are not a _ good _ person," Jaune started laughing smugly as Ruby frowned.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What? Letting you live for now?" 

"I... no why do you kill us? Kill the faunus that just want to help you out? What is so bad about that?" Ruby asked as Jaune paused he almost stopped walking as he shook his head.

"What is so wrong about me not wanting to be raped? Really?"

"No... I just want to know why living a life of pleasure with faunus is that bad? You would have everything you ever asked for and-

"And I would be basically a breeder for some random faunus that did not care for me. Yeah, thanks but  _ no _ thanks."

\-----

"You are not telling me the truth!" Jaune shouted as a smug voice filled his ears. Rich amber eyes looked down as Terra smirked as she looked down at her new nephew in law.

"Oh yes, Jaune you are going to be very  _ full _ when you get older," Terra said laughing her ass off. It was fun!

_ Oh, poor human! You think that you can get pregnant!? I can't believe I got him to believe he is a seahorse faunus and he can be pregnant! _ Terra thought as she laughed as baby Jaune growled _ ... _

_ \----- _

_ "And that _ is why I won't let anyone touch me," Jaune said as Ruby paused blinking owlishly at him. Jaune said as Ruby blinked at him owlishly as she coughed roughly.

"Wait... you think that you are a  _ seahorse faunus? _ "

"No Ruby I know that I am a human but I am a  _ seahorse _ Arc. My aunt Terra told me that it happens to all Arcs and that a girl can eventually get  _ me _ pregnant and that shit is not going to fly." Jaune said shaking his head as Ruby cocked hers.

"Jaune... I don't know how to say this but you are not going to get pregnant." 

"Ruby. Look do I  _ look _ stupid to you? I know what I am. I have the Arc genes I can get knocked up and well I don't want that. I mean where the hell would the baby even come from!?" Jaune shouted as Ruby paused not sure how to tell Jaune that his reason for being on the run was not all that it was cracked up to be.

"Ok... Jaune I am going to need you to do me a favor."

"And that is?" Jaune asked fire crackled by him as Run sat on a log dark had fallen on them as Ruby gulped. She knew that she had to treat this delicately as she pushed her hips forward.

"In my skirt, I have a small mini scroll." Jaune's pistol flashed up the massive big iron looked like he was holding a cannon as Ruby gulped.

"I thought I asked you if you were holding onto something. I should kill you right now." Jaune cocked the gun as Ruby shook her head.

"Wait! No! No! Don't do that! If you just look at my scroll you can see a  _ detailed _ descriptions of human faunus reproduction cycles. I can guarantee you that you are not going to be pregnant ok?"

"I... how do I know you are not lying to me?"

"You don't but trust me if you take one look you are going to see the truth ok?" Ruby asked as Jaune frowned.

"I'll see for myself and if I don't like I'm going to kill you ok?"

"That's fair."

_ Please don't kill me! You just have to see and you will know! _ Ruby said as Jaune shuffled forward he reached into her skirt taking out her mini scroll as he flipped it open and slowly began to read. 

\------

"WHAT!?"

"I told you!"

"I! I can't get knocked up!?" Jaune asked half delusional as Ruby nodded. 

"No! You are a guy!"

"But... the faunus..."

"Jaune... your sister  _ lied _ to you... I think she was playing some kind of a joke on you and you thought that she was serious..." Ruby paused as her mind began to reel from the information that Jaune Arc the most  _ dangerous _ male human in existence might not be so rebellious and it all might be a legit misunderstanding. 

"I... I can't get pregnant?"

"N-no...."

"What the fuck!?" Jaune shouted as began to laugh he laughed hard, a deeply disturbing shout before he slapped his face once and inhaled deeply. 

"Ok. This changes  _ nothing. _ "

"What?"

"I made my choice, I did my act. I have over two dozen faunus kills to my name so I can't just walk back home now." Jaune said already over his existential crisis.

"You got over that way too fast!"

"I get over a lot of things fast, Ruby. Even if I can't get pregnant and even if I did get tricked I kind of like living on the road. So... yeah I think I have to kill you now. Sorry, nothing personal." Jaune said raising his pistol up as Ruby yelped.

"Wait! Wait! Don't do this!"

"Sorry, Ruby I-

"Get away from her!" A voice shouted a mass of blonde hair came down from the trees as-

"Yang!?"

"Don't worry Ruby I'm coming to save you!" The horse faunus shouted as-

_ BANG! _ Yang gasped! Her aura popped and  _ shattered. _ She felt her guts implode as blood flew from her mouth. 

_ Bang! _ Yang fired her gauntlets on instinct buckshot flying off as hse fired wildly-

_ BANG! _

_ ~Big Iron! Big Iron! She tried to take the Ranger with the big iron on his hip!~ _ Jaune shot Yang dead in her guts the faunus' eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell back and went full still.

"Yang!? Yang!? Jaune!"

"She came to me," Jaune said as he blew a smoke trail from his pistol.

"She had that one coming," Jaune said as the faunus fell back. The faunus a hoarse faunus if her legs were any indication looked up at him with a look of pure shock. Her lilac eyes wide twin massive holes in her stomach as-

"YANG!" 

Ruby screamed falling over to her as-

"R-Ruby? You... are you ok?"

"You are alive!?" Jaune shouted as the faunus woman was  _ very _ much alive and very much in pain. Yang was doubled over her head in her guts as she cried. Her massive  _ thick _ legs that were no doubt her animal part stood out as Jaune let out a groan. 

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me... why me?" He asked as he did what he always did. Yang was not a threat and with that being the case... 

"Yang!? Yang!? Look at me, Yang! You are going to be ok!" Ruby said tears in her eyes as she knelt by he bleeding out sister. Yang looked up to her sister a small smile on her lips as she began to lose her consciousness. 

"Is that your way of saying that I love you and don't want you to die?"

"You know I love yoU! Jaune! Please! Do something!" Ruby shouted as Jaune  _ really _ wanted to shoot her again but... she posed no threat and she was in pain and as such? She needed to live. 

"Fine... hold her."

\-----

Jaune had to admit for someone that was in the business of killing faunus he was putting his dick in a lot more of them than he ever wanted to. 

"AHH!" Yang shouted as she felt Jaune push his dick deep into her. Jaune had spent two hours pushing aura into her body to stop the bleeding, another half hour eating her out and now this...

Yang on her back Jaune pushing into her cunt as he began to plow her. 

The faunus's eyes went wide as she felt her virgin sex deflowered she winced in pain before a wave of pleassure crashed over her as she felt his dick break into her cervix.

"AH! What is this!? Some kind of sick joke? You try to kill me then you breed me?" Yang asked whimpering in pleasure as Jaune debated shooting her in the face then and there. The only thing that stopped him was well he just  _ lost _ his virginity to Yang. And her pussy was hot wet and  _ gripping _ his dick. Jaune let out another whimper as he felt his dick melt into her cunt. Jaune had no idea someone's insides could feel this good and he had no intention of pulling out when he had a willing or not willing but needy participant. 

"I just want to ah! Save your life. The more you cum the better you can heal by me. So just let me fuck you and then I will let you and your sister go ok?" Jaune asked as he began to thrust into Yang. The faunus let out squeaks and squeals of pleasure as Jaune began to gently but firmly pound into her. 

Jaune gripped her wide hips forcing her to be still as he did his best to look semi-professional. Something that was decisively harder to do when you were balls deep in a drop-dead beautiful faunus girl. 

_ Sweet Monty. I would not mind being a house husband. _ Jaune thought as he plowed Yang she made the softest cutest squeaks and squeals of pleasure as Jaune forced his dick in and out of her sopping cunt!

Her virign sex clung down to him making Jaune whimper in pleassure as he grunted. Jaune plowed the needy horse cunt as best as he could, he felt Yang cumming on his dick. 

The underused and overly sensitive pussy clamping down like a vice, more like an entire hand gripping his dick pulling him back and forth back and forth as-

_ Fuck! Don't look at her breast! They are so big and her mouth?! She's hanging it open and her tongue is just lolling! Fuck me I want to cum so deep in her I make her pregnant! I- _

_ "MPGHG!??" _ Jaune gagged as Yang kissed him long and hard. The horse faunus weak as she was pulled Jaune down to her mouth. Jaune felt her tongue enters his mouth as he whimpered. Jaune took her tongue deep into his mouth she licked and lapped on his mouth her brilliant lilac eyes bouncing tits D cups only secured by the flimsiest pieces of fabric made up the last piece of hay that broke the camel's back as- 

_ Cumming! _ Jaune thought as he came at once! Yang's eyes flew open as Jaune fired off! A volcano felt like it was inside of her Jaune's fire one-two the, four thick lines of hot and gooey cum deep into her cervix!

Her waiting and vulnerable ovaries already waiting with  _ two _ eggs were swamped in hot warm virulent Arc cum as Yang felt herself get breed. 

_ I'm going to have your children _ . Yang thought as she let out a low neigh of pleasure as she made out with her new mate wrapping her legs behind his back calling him pulling Jaune closer as the two made out under the stars...

\------

"Ok. Some rules. I know that you are not going to kill or kidnap me so thank you very much. Really. It makes this a lot easier knowing no one is going to pull something on me when my back is turned. Two! I know that this is awkward so until we reach a town we are just traveling companions. Free humans are not that rare in the wilds so just act natural ok?"

"You got it Jaune!" Ruby said her harns no longer tied but her waist tied to a rope. Yang was still recovering as the now pregnant faunus looked at Jaune with heart-filled eyes. 

"Oh, I am going to make you mine."

"What was that Yang?"

"Ah! I didn't say anything dear!" Yang cooned making a shiver go down Jaune's spine.

"Yeah... ok whatever... weird," Jaune said as Ruby whispered.

"Yang! We can't just let him go! Or wander out here! What if Grimm come to him? Jaune is going to get himself killed!"

"I know that Ruby! Just calm down he got  _ me _ pregnant and I am going to make him take full responsibility for this." Yang said her lilac eyes flashing crimson as Ruby paused.

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"It means that when we make camp tonight I will need some  _ extra _ special healing but! To show how much I want to make it up to Jaune I'm going to push him down and show him what it means to be a  _ bucking Bronco." _ Yang said licking her lips as he future house husband didn't even know it yet but his days without a collar were numbered. 

\-----

"I... I am sorry."

"Get out."

"Blake-

"Weiss get out! She is dead! They found her blood and nobody... Grim came and... they ate her!" Blake said as Weiss Schnee her sometimes friend sometimes enemy sighed. The snow leopard shook her head as she sat down at the huntress bar. 

"Blake...."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Yang's... she's gone I know it hurts..."

"You are damn right she was my best friend!"

"I Know! I... she was my friend aw well.."

"I'm sorry Weiss... this is my fault."

"No... no, it is mine... I should have gone with her. Ruby was  _ my _ partner."

"And Yang mine... that damned human! I can't believe he is like this!"

"Neither can I... Blake what would you do if I told you I knew where Jaune was?"

"I would say we find him break  _ both _ of his legs and mind break him into nothing but a public breeding stud. Locked in a breeding coffin every day out of the year never seeing the sun, fen by an IV and his only contact with the world is people sitting on his face using his dick or maybe abusing his ass for what he did!"

"Well... I know where Jaune is."

"Let's get him."

"Oh, No Blake I don't want to  _ stockade him." _

"What? Then what do you want to do with him?"

"I want him  _ dead." _


	3. More the merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Yang bond, Ruby get's a bit to the sideline. Twin cat's fight back and Terra uses what little time she has left to make her wit work for her as she pleads her case in the best way to mama Arc.

"So... let me get this straight. You thought  _ you _ could be a mom?" Yang asked the horse faunus cocking her head as Jaune groaned. He looked back at his latest tag along. The horse faunus called Yang Xiao-long. The long blonde haired buxom faunus that could have easily been a start model instead of a huntress followed him a small rope on her hands but Jaune really debated its use. 

_ Why bother? She's no threat to me and she seems to only want to have kids with me, and since I won't get pregnant? What's the harm? Not like I keep Ruby tied up. _ Jaune thought as Ruby skipped next to him. She smiled up to Jaune grinning her wolf ears wriggling as she skipped. 

"Oh! So Jaune where are we gonna sleep tonight?" Ruby chirped as Jaune sighed. 

"I don't know it's already getting dark we should get to sleep soon."

_ Oh, you won't be getting any sleep that's for sure. _ Yang thought as she licked her lips. It was one thing to get pregnant by a human but! Now that she had him all to herself? Oh now was the time to  _ break _ him in the best way she knew how. 

"So! You want get to bed sooner than later babe?" Yang asked leaning over Jaune pushing her chest to his arm as Jaune blushed. He felt the massive chest of the hoars faunus push into him as he gulped. 

"I! Yeah... sure we can get some sleep," Jaune said as Yang smirked licking her lips as she narrowed her eyes on her future lover. 

_ Oh, we are going to be doing everything but sleeping. _ Yang said licking her lips as she went about assisting with the campfire. 

"Yo! Mister Jail man!"

"Just call me Jaune Yang, please?" 

"Yo! Jaune! Can you please get my wrists free? I can't really help you if I'm all tied up you know?" Yang asked as Jaune sighed he rolled his eyes as he went to untie Yang. He untied her hands and wrists allowing Yang free reign

"If you try anything I  _ will _ shoot you."

"You know you just  _ ask _ to see me without my pants. I won't mind." 

"I... just help me get the wood ok?" Jaune asked as Yang smirked. 

"Oh, I'll help you out with your wood alright. I'll make sure it's well taken care of." Yang said licking her lips as Jaune paused blinked twice and nodded.

"Good. Help me take care of my wood."

"Oh, I'll take care of this wood morning wood."

"You'll help me with my morning wood? Really?"

"Jaune I'll make sure your morning wood is not a problem."

"Thanks. It's hard to take care of my morning wood by myself you know?"

"Oh trust me I  _ know _ that. I know how  _ hard _ it can be to deal with it." Yang said licking her lips pumping one hand and pushing out her chest barely contained in her leather blazer as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"Good. Help me with my wood."

"I will."

"Ok."

"I'll help you  _ all _ morning long."

"It should be done in a few minutes really."

"Oh, I can go all  _ day _ ."

"It takes you all day to get wood?"

"Will you two stop talking about wood!? I need help carrying it!"

"AH! Ruby let me take some of your wood!"

"Jaune! I don't need that I need you to get wood!"

"You want me to get wood?"

"Yes! Get wood!"

"Oh god, this is too much."

"Yang! Help Jaune get his wood up!"

"I... Oh my god, I love you..." 

\-----

Jaune had to admit that Yand was better than he thought at gathering firewood and she was  _ better _ at giving blowjobs. 

"AH! Yang! I'm going to!" Jaune gasped as Yang smirked her mouth suckled the top of his dick as Jaune's cock barley stuck out between her twin breasts. Yang licked and sucked Jaune's cock as she made sure to give the human  _ bonus _ points for having a dick that was long and thick enough to poke out of her chest. 

Jaune groaned as he felt his dick melt in her chest Jaune gasped as Yang  _ bobbed _ her head up and down licking and sucking his dick's tip as-

"Fuck! Yang!"

"Just cum! Make me happy and let it all out!" Yang said as she put her head down on Jaune's dick that was wonderfully sandwiched between her chest! Jaune came like a small cannon! Filling her mouth with several thick hot white lines of thick white cum! 

"AH! Yang!?" Jaune gasped as she slurped down his cum easily draining his dick as she popped! It out of her mouth! Jaune's dick left the heavenly wet embrace with a wet  _ plop! _ As Yang smirked licking her lips as she growled.

"Now that was a  _ lot _ to swallow."

"You do a lot of swallowing?" Jaune asked smirking as-

"Can I go  _ now?!" _

"Not yet Ruby! Wait your turn!"

"But! But! You just-

"Older sister business! I get the  _ privilege _ of the first ride!" Yang said as she licked her lips taking off her pants as-

"HEY! That is not fair! Mom said we have to  _ share!" _

"Mom  _ also _ asked me to spank you so much you can't walk! After you went off  _ without _ letting Raven track you and almost got yourself killed? You don't want a spanking now do you?" Yang asked cocking her head as Ruby blushed.

"No..."

"Good girl now sit back finger yourself like a good  _ wolf _ and watch!" Yang said before she slammed her dripping cunt down on Jaune's dick as he grunted.

"AHH!" Jaune hissed as he felt his dick  _ engulfed _ by Yang's hot and tight cunt! Jaune grunted his hands digging into the sand as he felt Yang's heavy!  _ ReallY! What is she eating!? _ Jaune thought as Yang's heavy hips fell on his waist. Yang groaned as Jaune felt her ass that had far more muscle in it then eh thought was possible clapped on his balls as Yang groaned a minor orgasm wracking through her body as she groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck me that's good!" Yang groaned in pleassure as she rocked her hips loving the way that Jaune's dick filled her up! Jaune's dick filled her cunt making her groan in pleassure as Jaune's dick burst well into her cervix in one solid thrust!

"Fuck you have a good dick there! How have you been keeping that all to yourself?" Yang aksed dealing with her minor climax before she slowly began to bounce. Yang wasted no time once she got comfortable on his cock!

Yang grunted her face burned with pleassure Jaune's dick burst deep into her sex his cock  _ tunneling _ deep within her as she began to repeatedly slam up and down on his cock! Jaune whimpered his hands digging in dirt as the horse faunus rode him like a bronco!

THe rough slapping of flesh slapping flesh as her ass met his crotch filled the air as Yang rode him rough! 

Yang took no time bouncing up and down on Jaune's cock making him grunt as-

"Fuck! Your dick really is something! You know that there are girls that would kill for a cock like yours right?!" Yang asked fighting back her squeaks and moans of pleassure. Even while she was in control Jaune's dick was hitting her in all the right places!

_ Fuck me! He's spreading me out to much! I can't focus like this! Come on Yang you got this! Just ride a dick and break your breed in! Just like your mom taught you!  _ Yang grunted doing her best to keep her cool forcing her face to be the usual calm and cocky grin as she felt her pleassure slowly building within her. 

Yang let her hips do the work for her, her body betraying her allowing itself to find it's own pleassure. Allowing her hips to crash up and down on Jaune's dick making sure to hit her own sweet pleassure spots making her scream out as Jaune's dick burrowed deep into her sex making a small bulge appear in her guts as-

"FUCK!" Ruby's voice surprised both of the two blondes they had forgotten Ruby even existed let alone was with them masturbating right behind them. 

Ruby's fingers now sticky with her own fluids had brought her body to orgasm as-

"Hey! Language!" Yang said as she pushed her cunt down  _ once _ too much! Jaune'd dick bludgeoning of her insides set her off! Yang tossed her head back as she let out a scream of pleassure!

"Fuck em!" Yang cried as she came! Her hot tight cunt that felt more like a solid wet  _ fist _ was gripping Jaune's dick burning the feeling of him sliding in and out was too much making his already sore dick cum twice!

"AH!" Jaune grunted as he came right into Yang's cunt! Jaune's dick flooded into her making her moan and groan in pleassure! Jaune's dick fired painting the insides of Yang's womb white! 

Her already well, fertilized womb got a double shot of withe filling it up as-

"Fuck me that was great." Jaune groaned his vision blurred as Yang whimpered on top of him the horse faunus slapping her heavy hips down as she let her body shake and writhe with her orgasm. Her cunt busy  _ gripping _ down on his cock making him squeal with pleassure as Yang's tight hot cunt milked his cock dry and-

"Yang that was amazing. I think I can finally sleep well for once." Jaune smiled as-

The  _ smile _ on Yang's lips sent a shiver down Jaune's spine Yang  _ ground _ her hips down onto Jaune's pelvis making him gasp in pain and pleasure as Yang began to raise her cunt half off his dick and hover.

"Yang!? What are you doing? I mean I'm a bit beat and-

"Jaune... did I ever tell you what it means to be a horse faunus?" She asked cooing as Jaune gulped.

"N-no? You didn't?"

"It means I fuck like a  _ bronco _ ." Yang hissed before slamming her hips right back down on Jaune's crotch Jaune let a scream of pleasure before it was muffled by Ruby who had it!

She sat on his face silencing his please with her cunt as the faunus groaned as Yang began to  _ bounce. _ As the forest was filled with the rough slapping sounds of flesh on flesh and groans and moans of pleassure...

\-------

"I Just don't believe it! Over forty confirmed kills! Over three dozen!  _ Dozen _ towns lost due to a lack of outlaw protection! What happened to my baby boy!?" Irina Arc whimpered the lion faunus MAtriach whimpering as Terra coughed. The rare  _ human _ in the faunus world or well Terra was  _ technically _ a leopard faunus but only a slightly slitted pair of eyes that was barley noticeable with a microscope coughed.

"I don't know ma'am.'

"Terra you simply  _ must _ know! You were the last to talk to hiM! Did he say anything to you!? Did you say anything ot him that might lead us to a clue as to why he ran and why he is so angry!?"

"None at all," Terra said falsely as she gulped loudly.

"Really? Nothing? Nothing at all? You don't know a thing of why my baby ran away?" The blue-eyed lion faunus asked as Terra coughed awkwardly looking around the Arc living room that was the size of a small house.

The room filled with massive canvas paintings depicting various Arcs male female the odd human fighting Grimm or doing something brave. Terra smiled at her mother in law doing her best holy shit I know exactly why your son ran away and I am in no way shape or form going to tell her why because I am going to save my own ass! Since Terra was more about saving her own fine toned brown ass than anyone else! Besides her wife's pale round and in her opinion  _ deliciously _ fat ass! Terra had to be smart! 

"Um! Ma'am... may I ask you something?"

"What? Of course, you can Terra dear! You are part of the family and I love you like a daughter!" Irina said as Terra smiled the six five almost seven oot faunus woman smiled down at her as she gulped! Terre was barely five foot seven inches and her wife was damn six three! The size difference was really starting to become clear. 

_ What the hell do they eat!? _

"Um... Ma'am-

"Terra! You can call me Irana! Please!" 

"Ok, then Irina... I am not feeling so  _ safe _ as of late." Terra said choosing her words carefully as Iraina paused smiling angelically her long thick lion tail flickering in the background as she narrowed her eyes. 

"What do you mean Terra? Has something happened? Is it Saffron!? Is Adrian ok!? If my baby is hurt I swear-

"No! No! Nothing like that! It's just... I fell vulnerable as if something were to come up that I would no longer be safe."

"Terra. You are  _ my _ daughter in law. You are the mother of my grandchild you are perfectly safe here."

"Do you swear?" Terra asked her eyes narrowed light brown eyes narrowed as Irina paused.

"Swear?"

"Do you swear on your Arc word that as long as I am the mother of your grandchild that I am safe from all things?"

"I... sure?"

"Say it. Say your Arc word."

"I. Irina Arc solemnly swear to protect you Terra from all harm-

"And the consequences!" 

"And the consequences of the past present and future. You are a part of the Arc family and no matter  _ what _ you have done I will not harm, punish or allow others to do so to you."

"Can I get that in writing?" Terra asked sliding what looked to be a contract up as Irina frowned not sure what was coming over her daughter in law but shrugging reading it over the simple page of print basically said that she Irina Arc was to not only forgive but forget all past transgressions of Terra. Shield her from harm from said transgressions and protect her from future harm all while keeping her safe and secure in her estate?

"Jeeze Terra you make it seem like you did something horrible." Irina joked as Terra's smile grew taught.

"Please sign the paper."

"Ok! Ok! Here you go." Irina said signing the paper as Terra gasped. 

"Oh thank Oum."

"Terra? Are you ok? You are sweating?" Irina asked as Terra smiled as the woman sighed her paper and guaranteed her future.

"Oh, it's nothing  _ mother! _ It's just something that I like to do to make sure all the things that can be in order are in order!"

"Well, you have nothing to worry about now that I am your mother in law!"

"Oh I know I don't have to worry about a thing," Terra said as she took the paper and put it in her pocket.

"Thank you for everything  _ mother. _ " 

\------

"So... what do you think? Gold or red collar?" Yang asked as Jaune gasped the human drinking more than his fair share of stream water as he groaned.

"Let me drink!"

"I'm just saying! You need to be in a collar so... Yellow like me!"

"OR! Red lime me!" 

"Ruby! I love you and Yang but, please! I can't feel my pelvis! Or legs!" Jaune groaned as after a  _ very _ long night he was starting to wonder if bringing along two faunus was such a good idea. Mainly because his balls felt like with any added pressure they might just  _ pop! _ His dick was so sore it threatened to fall off and despite being in more pain in the last few hours than he had been in the last few years he could not just stop smiling!

Jaune smiled as he gagged down the chilled steam water ice flooded his veins as he choked down the life reviving substance!

"I needed that! Holy hell!"

"You ok man? You look like you just a few rounds  _ Yanged _ out of you!" The horse faunus smirked licking her lips holding up a gold collar studded with what looked like diamonds on it and-

"Yes. Before you ask they are  _ real _ diamonds. Did you think I would get my mate anything less than that?"

"I... wow that's-

"I! Mine has roses! And they are red! So you know! Cool!" Ruby said as she pushed out a small red collar with intricate red roses on it. 

"Ruby. Mines better."

"No mine!"

"You don't even have diamonds!"

"I don't need them! Jaune likes the simple things!"

"Why not a red and yellow collar with rose diamonds?" Jaune asked as-

"That works." Both said as Yang paused.

"Jaune not to be a dick but where the hell are we going?"

"Oh. To a  _ friend's _ house."

"Friend?"

"You have friends?"

"Ouch. Words can hurt you-

"NOW!" Two voices said black and blue fell down as-

"Oh fuck me. "

_ BANG! BANG! _ Jaune fired twice and two faunus fell one a snow leopard type with glacial eyes and a rapier drew tranq dust undoubtedly loaded the other a cat faunus that-

_ Vanished _ ? The cat vanished as-

"There!" Jaune spun on his heels barely ducking a needly and firing point-blank!

_ BANG! _

_ "AHHH!" _ The real cat faunus screamed as a melon-sized hole was punched in her guts as-

"Weiss!?"

"BLAKE!?"

"Ruby!"

"Yang?! You are alive!?"

"You know these people!? Why!?" Jaune shouted as the bleeding faunus groaned.

"Who are you!? And why the hell do faunus keep attacking me!?"

\------

"Ok. So I am only going to say this  _ once _ . I don't know who you two are and I did not rape and kill your friends. As you can see they are both perfectly alive-

"And pregnant!"

"YANG!" 

"Dear god I am going to  _ strangle _ you two! What were you thinking?!" The snow leopard now bound with gauze and a quiver pair of thin legs after Jaune finished  _ wiping _ his mouth. 

Seriously he was getting more use out of his semblance than he thought. Weiss? That was her name the heiress to the SDC was at his feet bound and tied next to her well  _ she _ needed no introduction Blake Belladoan heiress to Menagferi and faunus princess also had shaking legs as her  _ kitty _ had just been licked better than anything had ever been  _ licked _ before. 

_ He's better than Illia. _ Blake thought blushing as her still spasming sex made a small mess on the ground as Jaune's rather  _ odd _ gift of healing was able to keep her alive and well-

"So... let me be clear on this! You are  _ not _ a random murdering psychopath but your entire existence nay! Your whole  _ reason _ for being is that you were  _ pranked _ as a child?" Jaune felt the anger in Weiss's voice and to be fair he understood. Weiss made a decent point in which if Jaune had not been pranked many good people or he thought they where good would still be alive and well and that was a point to be made.

"Yes. Yes, that is correct."

"If I ever see your sister I am going to kill her myself. I just want to be clear."

"You'll have to go through my mom first and let me tell you. That will  _ not _ be easy.l" Jaune said as he saw Weiss shiver. Apparently, his mother was just as feared now as she was before and Weiss's shaking made that clear. 

"Ok! Now that we are all friends or now that no one  _ else _ is going to try to kill me I think I can finally introduce you all to my friends!" Jaune said as he stood before a small dirt enclave? A small wooden door was built into the side of a hillside as-

"What?" Ruby asked as Yang nodded.

"Yeah, I have been meaning to ask you babe who the hell are these friends of yours exactly? They seem pretty vague."

"Oh, you are going to see!" Jaune said as he knocked on the door there was a brief paused as a slit slid open and-

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF FRIEND JAUNE!"

"Oh god. Penny! You know me! It's me! Your best male friend Jaune!"

"Identity confirmed! Welcome back!" A bright and cheery voice said as the door swung open as a ginger human was seen with bright red hair freckles on a pale face green eyes-

"Faunus detected! Combat mode engaged!" Her eyes glowed red as-

"That's an Anseal cleaner! Jaune!?" Weiss shrieked as Penny's eyes glowed red and-

"WHOA! Calm down, Penny! These are my friends! Kind of!"

"Standing down!" Penny saluted as Weiss gulped. The  _ defenders _ of the rare female areas the cleaners synthetic combat robots made by humans to make up for the natural strength discrepancy with faunus. The murderous machines had  _ cleansed _ thousands of faunus over the years and had taken relatively little losses for it. 

It was a miracle that human females did not make more of them than to defend as-

"Welcome! Come in! COme in! Ciel is waiting for you Jaune and she is  _ very _ excited to see you!" Penny said as all five of them walked in. The inside of the hill? Was like a small apartment made of dirt. The walls dirt floor? Dirt. The furniture was old and dilapidated cables ran through the room like the crisscrossing webs of a spider. Several monitors were built into the dirt walls. Taped, drilled or nailed in and several workbenches with all manner of potent weaponry that seemed to be scattered about the room. In the center of the room was a couch with a light snore coming from it. 

A sleeping bronze-skinned human female was on a couch snoring loudly her body face down as-

"See! Friend Ciel! Jaune is here! As you can tell Jaune she is very happy to see you!" 

"I see I am going to shower Penny don't kill them.  _ Please?" _ Jaune asked taking at urn leaving the four faunus alone with the robot as-

"Hi! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose and I-

"I will turn you into a fucking  _ carpet!"  _ Penny chirped as Ruby gulped!

"I! What did you mean?"

"I will kill you,  _ skin _ you and make you into a rug!" Penny chirped as the faunus paused the sound of running water filled the air as Penny cocked her head smiling with a cherub like grin as-

"Um... Penny was it? My name-

"I always wondered if a snow panther pillowcase would make Ciel sleep easier."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"You  _ should _ be," Penny said all traces of humor leaving her voice as Yang gulped.

"Well! I'm pregnant! I mean you don't want to kill Jaune's kid do you?"

"A C section and an incubator are all I need to preserve the child's life you are  _ entirely _ unnecessary," Penny said growling as-

_ DING! _ Weiss froze as her scroll went off as-

"What was that?" Ruby asked as Weiss whimpered.

"I... that was back up?"

"Back up? The fuck do you need back up for?" Jaune asked yawning and walking out of a shower shirtless and-

"Dear God." Weiss's mouth dropped as the most perfect set of chiseled abs came before her and-

"We... We kind of called in back up."

"Oh fuck me..." Jaune groaned as Penny growled.

"How many? From where and when did they leave?"

"Forty Outlaws," Blake said as Jaune gagged.

"FORTY!? WHY!?"

"We were chasing the infamous outlaw that had claimed the lives of forty more Outlaws! Of course, we would bring back up especially as we believed we lost two comrades to him already!"

"Oh fuck me-

"I have your gun." The human from the couch Ciel? Said she  _ appeared _ before them. A long black rifle with a nasty sharp barrel in her hands. Ciel pushed the gun into Jaune's hand as he smiled. 

"Thanks, babe. Love you." He said as the black-eyed human female nodded.

"Love you!?" Yang and Ruby growled as-

"You to now kick some ass," Ciel smirked smiling as Jaune bent down to kiss her cheek.

"It's better to kick ass than lick ass right?"

"Damn straight. I don't wanna hear about you licking ass anytime soon. Unless that ass belongs to  _ me. _ " 

\-----

"So. Terra...." Irina said taking a long sip of tea as Terra smiled bouncing Adrian on her lap. The woman had picked her somehow human son as a strategic choice bouncing him on her lap as she smiled.

"Yes, mother? How can I help you?"

"Did you know anything about the missing four?"

"The who?" Terra asked lying through her teeth not saying what she really felt as Irina narrowed her eyes taking a longer sip of her tea as she hummed. 

"I am asking about Ruby Rose. Yang Xiao-long. Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee." 

"I know the names of them but I do not know them. Not personally. No, I do not! No, I do not!" Terra said bouncing Adrian on her lap making the baby giggle as- 

"Well, they are now gone. M.I.A. presumed to be K.I.A. Do you know anything about that?" Irina asked as Terra gave a smile so fake she swore it was going to crack to show a nervous grin. 

"Nope. Not at all."

"Then you would  _ not _ know about how they all were apparently correlated to Jaune? Almost like someone was trying to point powerful outlaws towards his direction?"

Terra's brow let down a lone drop of sweat as she grinned. 

"Oh, I don't know-

"You also don't know about the hiring of the WHtie Fang? The single largest Outlaw guild in the nation of Vale? You mean to tell me that you had  _ nothing _ to do with this?" Irina asked as Adrian looked up to his mom and grandma sensing that something was wrong as the baby opened his mouth wide. 

_ Oh, fuck me. The jig is up. _

"Irina I'm sorry-

"No need.' She interrupted her daughter as Terra froze.

"Mother?"

"No need to apologize Irina. There is no need I know what you did and I understand you."

"You do?!"

"Yes. While I would not do it myself I do understand your decision. Jaune... what happened to Jaune was  _ not _ your fault."

_ Well, that is not true. _ Terra thought as Irina fixed her with a gentle smile. 

"You where the last person to see him to speak to him so I know you must blame yourself for what happened to him but it is not your fault!"

_ It really is but don't let me stop you from saving my ass. _

"I see," Terra said evenly as Irina sighed again her large lion tail switching as Adrain reached for it.

"Oh you like my tail little one here you go so cute." She said placing her tail squarely on her grandchild's face allowing him to suckle on it like a pacifier. 

"Terra you need not try to fix the problem that you did not cause. You are my daughter! I will let no harm come to you for Jaune-

"You signed a legally binding contract to protect and forgive me."

"And I did it freely! I love you and I  _ know _ you had nothing to do with Jaune running away!"

"Your words. I said nothing of the sort." 

"I... alright? You did not say that but what happened to Jaune is not your fault!"

"I agree. But you are saying this not me." 

"And well if you  _ are _ going to send in huntress to bring Jaune in you can't send in the B team!"

"The  _ B _ team?"

"Yes! Sure the Fang are good for the small fries and RWBY are famous but you need  _ professionals _ to bring Jaune in and I just found the group!" Irina said as she snapped her fingers.

"Girls. Come in Terra these are the Outlaws you  _ need _ to hire if you want a job done right."

"The praise is too much." A calm voice said Terra counted four faunus the leader a tiger? If she had to guess tall dark-skinned scars all over her next to her a tall rabbit faunus with long brown ears and a camera? On her chest with odd brown body armor that might as well be a bikini. Next to her if she had to make an  _ educated _ Guess was a bear faunus? A grizzly? With massive brown paws and next to her was-

_ Nothing? _ Terra saw nothing there was a shimmer of air and the smell of ice cream and-

"Sienna. Meet my daughter in law Terra and my grandchild Adrian."

"A pleasure to both of you. This is my team of Outlaw's best of our kind. Meet Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel and Neopolitan."

"Where is the last one?"

"Oh Neo is just being shy she likes to  _ surprise _ people," Sienna said a giggle was heard as the light shifted revealing a small faunus with white mouse ears on her head, with pink-brown hair green-brown eyes and a shapely body even  _ Terra _ was jealous of wrapped in a far too tight white leotard with tight blue jeans. 

"Now please Terra since you saw our quarry last. Tell us  _ everything  _ you know Jaune Arc..."

  
  



End file.
